


I hear Thunder

by emmerdalefannn16



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cutesy, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Roblivion, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmerdalefannn16/pseuds/emmerdalefannn16
Summary: I dont know about the chapter name ahahahokay so this was literally based on the fact of this thunderstorm tonight, if you didnt have it oh my god your so unlucky. It was actually really pretty, if thunderstorms are pretty?Anyways this is just a peice of random short shite that i was boiling and watching videos about Tanya Burr and Jim Chapman break up... dont ask why because i dont know :)Also I’m terrible at writing summary’s, anyone elseEnjoyyyyyy xox





	I hear Thunder

“Did you see that!” Liv ran Downstairs, leaving Aaron and robert to pause the film they were watching.

”Liv we are trying to watch a film what do you want?” Aaron grunted 

“look out the window” When they both finally got up and looked out the window they saw a massive fawk of lightning strike. They all gasped without even realising 

“hopefully it will be cooler tonight then because if he doesnt stop moving around and moving the sheets i might just throttle him” Robert laughed, leaving Aaron glaring at him 

“if your that annoyed sleep on the sofa tonight then” Aaron shook his head. Robert kissed his head and just smiled 

“can you two stop yappin on for five minuets and just watch the lighting” Liv shouted 

“Alright David Attenborough” Aaron replied rolling his eyes “since when have you been obsessed with the weather”

”Aaron you idiot what has David Attenborough got to do with weather”

”i dont know I’m not his biggest fan, anyway the obsession with weather is why?”

”me and mum used to just enjoy watching thunder storms together”

”whatever soft git just shut up and watch then” 

The three of them just sat and watched as the thunder clapped and the Lighting struck. Robert got up and made them all a cup of tea and they stayed up watching the storm till early hours of the morning laughing and messing around. 

That next morning after liv had finally fallen asleep on the sofa, Robert and Aaron were cuddled up in bed together, Aaron had his head on Roberts chest and robert was stroking his husbands hair.

”Do you think she enjoyed it?” Robert asked kissing his husbands head

”yeah well at least she had some memory of Sandra being a good mum to her” 

“Well i mean we aren’t that bad of guardians are we?”

”well shes not in a rush to head back to Sandra so yeah were alright” 

With that they both kissed each other and fell asleep. Well after Robert complained about the heat for an hour.


End file.
